


Whumptober 2020 Day 10 “They Look So Pretty When They Bleed”

by sherlockwhomentalist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Hurt Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist
Summary: The Avengers are in a fight against the Elementals (Hellfire, Magnum, Hydron, Zephyr) and Steve takes a beating.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 Day 10 “They Look So Pretty When They Bleed”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise as a heap of metal flew at him. He felt the air leave his lungs as he was hit full-on. There was a sharp snap in his chest and excruciating pain as he was launched backwards. Steve’s brain felt like it was being jostled around in his skull as he landed against the wall.

Shit shit shit. Is all he could think as breathing became more difficult. Steve flinched as he pushed the metal off of him. He began to cough and gag when a shard of metal slid out of his side as he pushed away the heap. 

“I saw you take a hit, Cap. You good?” Tony asked over the coms. 

Steve attempted to say, “Yeah. I’m great. Let’s get these guys.” Instead all that came out was a strangled moan as blood gurgled in his throat.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice sounded concerned. Steve struggled to his feet only to collapse face first into the smooth concrete of the hanger floor. 

Coughs racked his body as he lay on his side. Blood trickled out of the stab wound and he spat out the crimson liquid that was filling his mouth.

Steve tried to speak again only for thick blood to fill his windpipe and choke him. He layed paralyzed, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to process the overload of senses.

“Who can get to Steve?” Tony asked frantically before Hydron shot him away with a burst of water.

“Bit busy,” Natasha grunted as Magnum wrapped her up in a fist of earth.

Hawkeye began to run to Steve, sliding under a bridge of fire and shooting an electrical arrow in Hellfire’s general direction. And in Hawkeye's usual fashion, the arrow hit dead on, causing a roar loud enough to shake the hanger. 

As Hawkeye was about to run the last few paces to Steve’s side, Hellfire scooped him up in his fiery grasp, and then chucked him over to Zephyr. Zephyr sucked the fire away from Hawkeye’s heated clothes, and also sucked the air away from him, causing the archer to slowly begin to suffocate. 

Steve pulled his arms under him, pushing up with a groan. He staggered to his feet, grabbing his shield and throwing it the best he could at Zephyr. It narrowly missed, but it was enough to distract her and let Hawkeye get away.

Hulk was smashing his way out of an earth dome created by Magnum, his rumbling voice echoing around the large room. Hulk busted his way out as Steve fell to his knees, wheezing as blood filled his lungs.

Lightning cracked overhead as Thor flew in, slamming his hammer against the floor right next to Hydron, causing lightning to shoot up his body. Tony fired up his repulsors, flying away from his foe. 

Tony scanned the room, desperate to find Steve. Though when Tony finally did find him, there wasn’t much relief. Steve was sprawled out on his side, blood pooling at his lips and torso. 

“Steve! Hey, buddy.” Tony landed at Steve’s back, nervous and anxious and desperately wanting him to be alive. 

“Jarvis, check for vitals,” Tony said, shifting around to Steve’s other side. 

“Captain Rogers is alive but not in stable condition. He needs medical attention immediately.” Even Jarvis’ voice sounded wary.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked as he touched an armoured finger to the blood spilling onto the floor. 

“I detect a stab wound to the abdomen, fractured ribs, collapsed lung, and a severe concussion. Sir, he needs immediate surgery or his lungs will fill with blood and he’ll die.”

“Nice pep talk,” Tony said sarcastically. “Can I move him?”

“Yes.” Jarvis guided Tony through turning Steve onto his back and how to apply pressure to the wound. Tony iced the stab wound, keeping Steve from bleeding out. 

“Anyone know how to drain blood from lungs? Anyone?” Tony growled, desperation clouding his judgement. “Walk me through it. Put a video on the screen or something.”

Jarvis obliged. Tony held his breath as he was shown to stab a tube into the flooded lung, allowing the blood to drain from the lung and clear it. 

Steve began to cough, cupping the laceration on his flank. The salty taste of blood bitter on his tongue, so he spat it out. Steve blinked his eyes open to see Tony leaning over him, his mask covering his face. 

“Steve? Steve!” Tony exclaimed, excitement and worry showing in his voice. “Sorry, bud, but this is gonna hurt!” There was a sudden jab to his side, followed by an instant relief as Steve felt his breathing deepen. 

“Jesus.” Tony stood and backed away as blood poured out of the makeshift tube he had stabbed into Steve’s lung. 

“Tony, we need you!” Natasha said before being swept away by a whirlwind.

“In a minute! Thor, buy me some time, woulda?” Tony helped Steve to his feet, careful with the tube. They staggered over to the hanger wall, where Tony helped Steve sit down and rest. 

“Stay here. We got this Cap.” Tony turned to fly away. “We’ll get Helen and you’ll be all fixed up when we’re done,” he called over his shoulder.

Thor turned the tide of the battle, easily defeating Hydron and Zephyr. A strategic control of the weather got both elementals weakened to the point of uselessness. The Hulk was able to smash Magnum into bits, making the earth elemental to retreat. All that was left was Hellfire, the leader.

They were able to force Hellfire outside, Hulk landing blow after blow while Tony used his repulsors to keep him from veering off. Natasha and Clint kept him distracted so that Thor could deliver the finishing blow.

It all ended in a flash, literally. Thor summoned the largest storm cloud he could muster, sending rain and hail down on Hellfire. Hellfire bellowed in anger and despair as his form slowly melted into the asphalt. 

The battle was finally over, Steve coming out the worst injured. Hulk gave the scrap of metal that had injured Steve a hefty kick that sent it skidding. Thor and Tony helped him to his feet, Tony making sure the tube was still intact before allowing Thor to take him to the tower. Since Steve hated flying, and doubled with the pain, he was passed out immediately after leaving the ground.

Tony made sure everyone was in the Quinjet, and had Jarvis pay for the damages caused to the machinery and the building. Letting out a breath of relief, they set off for the tower after another battle well fought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
